


The Hero Of Ferelden

by Extraordinarilyy



Series: Heroes Of Thedas [1]
Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: F/M, The Blight (Dragon Age), Warden Cousland (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-19
Packaged: 2019-08-04 15:43:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16349498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Extraordinarilyy/pseuds/Extraordinarilyy
Summary: ❝is that your new weapon of choice?❞ELIZA COUSLAND HAD only ever dreamed of fighting by her brother and father in the raging battle against the darkspawn. But when her family is betrayed and her parents are murdered, she suddenly finds herself amongst the ranks of the Grey Wardens.BUT WHEN HER fellow Wardens fall to betrayal, it is up to the freshly inducted warrior and a band of unlikely allies to gather an army to face the archdemon, with the lives of everyone in Ferelden at stake.❝yes, that's right. watch as I thrash our enemies with the mighty power of floral arrangements!❞





	The Hero Of Ferelden

 

_"And So is the Golden City blackened with each step you take in my Hall. Marvel at perfection, for it is fleeting. You have brought Sin to Heaven and doom upon all the world."_

_—_ Canticle of Threnodies 8:13

 

 

The Chantry teaches us that it is the hubris of men which brought the darkspawn into our world. The mages had sought to usurp heaven, but instead they destoryed it. They were cast out, twisted and cursed by their own corruption. They returned as monsters; the first of the darkspawn. They became a blight upon the lands, unstoppable and relentless. The dwarven kingdoms were the first to fall, and from the Deep Roads the darkspawn drove at us again and again until finally, we neared annihilation. 

Until the Grey Wardens came. 

Men and women from every race. Warriors and mages, barbarians and kings. The Grey Wardens sacrificed everything to stem the tide of darkness and prevail.

  
It has been four centuries since that victory, and we have kept our vigil. We have watched and waited for the darkspawn to return, but those who had once called us heroes have forgotten. We are few now, and our warnings have been ignored for too long. It may even be too late, for I have seen with my own eyes what lies beyond the horizon.

Maker help us all.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello and thanks for picking up my book! I am totally in love with the Dragon Age series, and if you're here then I guess you are too, or you just like the sound of the book.  
> Either way, this book is abviously based on the storyline of Dragon Age: Origins and all its glory. So I hope you enjoy, and if you haven't already maybe it'll convince you to play the game. This is possibly going to be a long book because I want to try cram the DLCs in here, too.


End file.
